


Pearl Houzuki Likes Marina Ida in a Romantic Manner

by MarioMisc



Series: Oneshots [13]
Category: Splatoon
Genre: Cuddling, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Oneshot, Pearl is romantic af, Pearlina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 16:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21461047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarioMisc/pseuds/MarioMisc
Summary: Marina gets sick with congestion but Pearl doesn’t give a fuck and they cuddle anyway. Fuck boomers
Relationships: Marina/Pearl (Splatoon)
Series: Oneshots [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1386001
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Pearl Houzuki Likes Marina Ida in a Romantic Manner

**Author's Note:**

> Oops been a while since I’ve written fluff oneshot but here I am

“Ay, there there…” Pearl gently caressed Marina’s back as she coughed roughly. Marina’s health was starting to concern the small Inkling, with her being really congested.

Pearl, with a worried expression, went up to Marina on their bed. With Marina sitting up under the covers, Pearl put her hands on her body, trying to see if she may have had a fever. With the results unclear, Pearl used a thermometer and found out that Marina was certainly sick.

“Goodness… you’re smoking…”

“I was… really hoping on working today…”

“What you’re gonna need to do, sweetheart, is rest. It’s like 3am right now, but I think you should stay in bed beyond normal hours.”

“But-”

“I know I’m not usually the strict one but… when it comes to  _ you _ , Marina, I’ve gotta ensure you stay as healthy as possible.”

“Alright… I’m guessing you’ll be leaving?”

“Oh?” Pearl didn’t consider what she was going to do next. Leaving would protect her from germs but… this was leaving  _ Marina _ . Pearl was enamored by the girl, even when she was sick.

“Heh heh… do you mind if… maybe… perhaps… I stay and we… y’know… do the C?”

“The… The C?”

“Y’know…”

“Cuddle?”

“You  _ fucking  _ bet!”

“Heh heh…” Marina blushed. “I’d never turn that down, Pearl - you know that - but wouldn’t you get sick from doing that?”

“Hey, I don’t give a  _ shit  _ about whatever germs enter my system if it means cuddling with my wife!” 

Are you sure?”

“YUP!”

Marina chuckled as she grabbed a tissue and blew her nose. “You aren’t worried at all if I sneeze or anything?”

“Also remember that germs are okay if they’re from family, Marina.”

“Alright, whatever you say, Mrs. Ida.”

Pearl blushed deeply. “Mrs… Ida…” she whispered with a huge grin. Then, she suddenly put her arms out wide, and said, “CARRY SMOL WIFE!”

Marina chuckled, “You’re such a cutie!”

“What’re you referring to yourself in second-person for? No dilly-dallying! Tall wife carry short wife in arms! Now!”

Marina obliged, picking up her small wife and gently holding her onto her torso. Pearl rested her head in front of Marina’s neck as Marina leaned back onto her pillow. Pearl leaned in and kissed Marina’s neck, causing both girls to chuckle. The two embraced each other under the warm covers.

Marina got another tissue from the nearby box and blew her nose again. “I can’t believe you can tolerate this!”

Pearl, her voice muffled, replied, “Marina, I'd do anything for this… you comfy.”

“I just… feel a bit bad.”

“Marina, how can you feel bad? It’s my civic duty to stan soft pretty lady who carry small wife and embrace the lady via the snuggles.”

“Why are you talking that way?” Marina giggled.

“Why do  _ you  _ always find a way to be adorable? C’mon, I’m asking the questions that truly matter.”

“Why are you referring to yourself in second-person, Pearlie Ida?”

“AGH! MUST SNUGGLE SOFT WIFE MORE!!!!” Pearl yelled as she tightened her grip on Marina. “There, that overpowers your compliment!”

“Oh? Does it? Are we really going to have another complimentition here?”

“NOPE! I’ll keep cutting you off because all sound must mean praise for Marina Ida, lesbian octopus.”

Marina turned over to her right side. Pearl moved with her, causing her head to be put against Marina’s pillow. Pearl looked up and saw Marina smiling at her.

The small girl’s face turned red. “ _ F-F-Fuck _ …”

Marina laughed.

“Babe, if you’re gonna keep doin this stuff, I’m going to literally fucking die.”

“Die? Die of what?”

“Overdose of gay.”

“Gay?”

“Yes. I’ll literally explode from Marina love energy.”

“Not if I explode first from Pearl love energy!”

“You sayin those cute remarks’ll just make  _ me _ explode first!”

“I can’t do  _ anything _ with you around, can I?”

“ _ Nope _ ! I get gayer every second you breathe.”

“Ah, so I’ll lose then?”

“Yep. Guaranteed. I am supreme gay.”

“Hm… well, if trying to outdo you is futile, then…” Suddenly, Marina grabbed Pearl’s shoulders, pushed her up so their heads were parallel, and then closed her eyes, leaned in on Pearl’s face, and went all out on her wife. Pearl gasped as Marina hugged her again, even tighter than usual, and kissed her on the lips. 

Pearl’s face turned a darker shade of red as Marina pulled her wife in even closer. The tall girl opened her eyes and saw Pearl’s eyes had such a gleeful expression to them, but were also pretty teary.

Marina continued deepening the kiss, causing Pearl to turn even redder and her eyes to get more and more expressive. Finally, after a few moments, Marina removed her lips from Pearl’s, with heavy breathing following the kiss from the two of them.

“...I guess I’ll just feed your strength.” Marina finished her sentence with a smile.

Pearl looked at Marina with a beaming smile, with still-teary eyes and a red face.

“M-M-M-Marina…” she gently said.

“Yes, my baby?”

Pearl took a deep breath, and said, “ _ IM GAY AS FUCK FOR YOU!!!! _ ”

Marina laughed, and said, “I’m gay as fuck for  _ you _ , too!”

“ _ Marina _ ,” Pearl leaned in closer. “Let me just…” Pearl stared at Marina’s face, her own face becoming even redder somehow. Marina couldn’t help but continue to smile goofily from Pearl’s shenanigans.

“You know you’re beautiful, right?” Pearl said gently.

“Pearlie, baby, you tell me every few seconds, and when you aren’t, you’re giving me those kind of looks.”

“And is there anything wrong with that?”

“It’s… flattering, Pearlie. Perhaps, I should pay back the favor?”

Pearl’s eyes widened. “I think I might be in love with you. I’m not a hundred percent sure, but it’s a possibility.”

Suddenly, Marina brought her lips back to Pearl’s, grabbing her face and bringing it close in contact with her’s. Then, Pearl’s eyes began tearing again, but Marina ended the deep kiss shortly after, needing to sneeze.

“Ah, I think we should quit it and go to bed, heh heh…” she said.

“I’m allowed to sleep with you, right?”

“Of course you are, sweetie!”

Subsequently, Pearl plopped her face back into Marina’s neck. The girls wrapped their arms around each other.

“Marina Ida comfy,” she murmured.

“Oh Pearlie, you have no idea how much I cherish these moments… You’re all about me but, being serious for a second, you’re even better. You’re such a cute little ball of feral energy!”

“MARINA IDA COMFY!!!!”

“Hehe, if you say so.”

“Yo, Marina. I don’t think I made this very clear, but I’d do  _ anything _ for you.”

“I know, Pearlie, and I know you would of course do the same.”

“That is  _ indeed _ a true statement,” Pearl said. She looked up back at Marina, who then looked down at Pearl. “Anyways, I’m now gonna become sleeping gay. Goodnight my precious…” She took her arms off Marina’s torso and used them to bring Marina’s face closer to kiss her on the lips one more time.

“Oh, so you’re the lead now?” Marina said as Pearl returned to her neck.

“I  _ did  _ call myself the supreme gay.”

“Well, I guess supreme cuddler is the next best thing then,” she said as she hugged Pearl tighter.

“Marina, you are supreme  _ being _ … and supreme cuddler.”

“Oh, I’m so blessed to have you… Thank you for everything, sweetness…”

“Goodnight, person-who-I-love-very-dearly!”

“Goodnight to you too, love!”

**Author's Note:**

> Pearl is and always will be supreme gay  
Follow meh on bird app: @Mario_Misc


End file.
